Blood and Needles
by xXRockxHeartXx
Summary: A Super Junior FanFic: Tara Lashway is afraid of needles and blood...Like REALLY terrified of them! So when you put both of them together into one doctor's visit, you get a fainted girl with her best friend standing behind her the whole time. But this visit is a special one, it changes the lives of Tara and her best friend forever. HyukieXOC One Shot; Rated T for language.


**Hey people! What's going on? I know, I know, I should've posted the sequel to "Frozen" as I promised, but this story is way more important and you'll see why if you keep reading.**

**Anyway, here's a new story, this time it's about Eunhyuk instead of Kyuhyun because I know how tired you are of constantly reading about Kyuhyun's love life. So all you Dancing Machine-biased ELFs should enjoy this little chapter I put together. This one goes out to my awesome friend. She's not only my best friend, but she's the beta reader for "Bloody Sunset" and she's my Twin that I never met. Seriously, you should see how many similarities we have, it's creepy how many there are and what they are, it's almost like we're the Jo Twins from Boyfriend. I love her sooooooooo much and she sent me a great review of my last one-shot, "Frozen," so I did her a favor and wrote a story about her bias, Lee "Eunhyuk" Hyuk-Jae! So all of you Eunhyuk lovers better post a review here thanking her for saving you from my terrible Kyuhyun one-shot cycle.**

**Inspiration: So, as I just stated, this story is dedicated to my awesome Twin sister who loves Eunhyuk so very much. I had just came back from doing my blood work today and I was talking to my twin like I usually do and she had sent me an awesome review of "Frozen." She also sent me a request to do an Eunhyuk one-shot, so I did. So I remembered that Eunhyuk had a great big ol' fear of injections so I kind of used that as a theme in this story. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Tara!"

I groaned when I heard my name being called by a sweet masculine voice. I didn't care that he was calling me now, though I usually would. My heart would clutter a thousand times quicker when I heard him call my name. Now, not so much. I wanted him to get the hell out of my room and not come back until noon.

My airways got cut off and my eyes snapped open when I felt 176 pounds of weigh slam itself on top of me, crushing me to my bed and suffocating me.

"Lee Hyuk-Jae!" I choked out. "Get the hell off of me!"

"You have to get up! Today's a special day!" Hyuk-Jae said, ignoring my plead for life. "Besides, I didn't wake up at 8 in the morning for you to stay in bed all day."

Today is the day that I have to go to the doctor's and have a blood test run. Blood testing involves two things that I hate the most: blood and needles. I was terrified of both. I've always had both done separately, but the two of them together? Kill me now. I had asked my best friend, Eunhyuk, to accompany me on my trip to the dreaded doctor's office visit in an attempt to comfort me since we share our conditions of Trypanophobia, the fear of needles or injections. But right now, he was being more of a nuisance than a supportive friend.

"Tara~" he whined, bouncing on top of me, crushing more of my bones under his heavy weight. "Get up already!"

"If you stop bouncing and crushing my bones, maybe I will," I choked. I swear, when he gets off of me, I will beat the happiness out of his ever-smiling soul.

He smiled and got off of me. I rolled over onto back and covered my face with my pillow. "Go away, Eunhyuk."

"Tara, you promised you would get up if I got off of you!" Eunhyuk whined again. He's such a kid.

"It's called lying, Hyuk-Jae. Get used to it," I groaned sleepily.

He pulled the pillow off of my head and held it behind his back. "Get up, Tara!" He was starting to get annoyed.

"I'll come down in 10 minutes."

"No, you're 10 minutes means an hour! I'm getting you up _now_!" he commanded.

I stick my tongue out at him without opening my eyes.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but you give me no choice."

What? What's he talking about? Eunhyuk, you better not do anything or else you're gonna have that pretty face of your messed up really bad. Suddenly, I heard Eunhyuk spit and I felt hundreds of wet drops shower on top of me. "WATER SCREEN!" he screamed.

"LEE HYUK-JAE, YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!" I screamed, covering myself with the blankets.

Eunhyuk laughed, just like an older brother would do. Well, in a way, he kind of is. We've done everything together; dancing, parties, school projects, you name it! We've been inseparable ever since we met in junior high school. I had seen him dancing in the schoolyard when school ends and watched him every day until he caught me one day and we became best friends. I've had the same silly schoolgirl crush on him ever since.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_ came up with that when he has to wake us up."

"Well, Leeteuk _Oppa_ needs to come up with a different way to wake you up because that didn't work for me," I grumbled stubbornly.

Eunhyuk took the covers off of my head and found my pouty face. He laughed again. "Just because you made your face like that doesn't mean I'm not gonna leave you alone," he pointed out.

"So?

"I think I know what would get you up," he smiled evilly.

"What else could you possibly do? You've already pissed me off enough this morning."

He shrugged. "I have ways, Tara," he said softly. He leaned down towards my face slowly.

I went wide-eyed at this sight. Eunhyuk has done this hundreds of times as a way for me to give in to his needs. And every time, I end up feeling nervous because part of me wants to kiss him, yet the smarter part doesn't want to risk our friendship. So, he uses that against me whenever he wants something from me. I hate that so much. Why can't I just have the courage to kiss him and then say, "It's just a joke! You can't use that against me anymore cause it's not a weakness anymore!"

I sighed mentally. That day is not today though. I huffed and started propping myself up on my arms. "Fine, I'll get up."

I was stopped short when I accidentally brushed my lips against Eunhyuk's when I got up. He pulled back, as if he hadn't felt anything. I, on the other hand, had my head spinning like a top. It was just one tiny fraction of a second when our lips met that caused my head to be swimming in its own ocean of confusion and pleasure. I blushed a bit.

"What?" Eunhyuk asked, furrowing his brows.

"Uh...I have to change...You need to get out..." I said quickly to cover up my real reasons.

"Alright. You better be downstairs in 5 minutes or else I'm coming to get you on my own," he warned and left, closing the door behind him.

I started after him, dumbstruck and still swimming. What just happened? Did that just happen? Why did that happen? Was that all planned? A million and one questions were filling the pool in my mind, making me dizzy. After catching myself again, I got up and dressed for the doctor's visit that I still wasn't looking forward to.

"Eunhyuk~! I'm starving~!" I whined in the examination room of the doctor's office.

"Tara, you know you can't eat before they take your blood," Eunhyuk pointed out.

"But I'm hungry~!" I whined.

"Just hold on a bit. Once they take your blood, you'll be able to eat," he assured me. "Tell you what, I'll buy you breakfast once we're out of here."

I sighed and shrugged. "I guess that's ok. But you better not go cheapskate on me at the last minute like you always do."

"I won't, I promise."

I sat and waited. Soon, I became fidgety. I was tapping my foot constantly and tapping my fingers on my lap and twining my thumbs and bouncing in my chair.

"Relax, Tara," Eunhyuk cooed. "Before you know it, everything will be over." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed.

The doctor knocked on the door before entering. "Tara Lashway?" I froze up. I just nodded. "I'm here to do your blood test."

I nearly fainted. Eunhyuk gave me another squeeze. I held out my arm and the doctor wrapped an elastic band just above my elbow. The doctor unpackaged a fresh butterfly needle out of a blue plastic package. My breath caught in my throat as soon as I saw the needle. I looked over at Eunhyuk. He didn't look so hot either. The doctor found my vein and stuck the needle in there. As soon as it went in, my face drained of all color. I felt nauseous. The scarlet blood was closing through the the skinny clear pipe towards the test tube that was waiting at the end of it. My eyes drifted to the tube that was filling up at the end. Time slowed down as I watched the blood fill the tube to the near top. The doctor replaced it quickly with another one, and another, and another, each one of them making me even more sick. Every second that blood was being drawn from my arm, I felt it go limp and empty. It stung with numbness without the blood being there. Eunhyuk was trying to console me by singing softly in my ears. As sweet of a gesture it is, I had a hard time concentrating on his words. The blood was making me dizzy beyond words. My wounded mind thought that the doctor as trying to kill me, which was why he was taking do much blood. I forced myself to hold onto sanity, my free hand clenching Eunhyuk's like a lifeline. It was almost as if I was falling off of a cliff in my mind and Eunhyuk was the only thing that could hold me up, saving me from going insane.

When the needle finally came out of my skin, I couldn't feel it. I was too preoccupied with the dizziness, nausea, and numbness that I couldn't think of anything else except the needle literally sucking the life out of me slowly. The doctor taped a cotton square to cover up the bleeding hole in my skin in order to keep my blood from coming out anymore. I wouldn't want that, wouldn't I? Definitely not after this terrifying experience. The doctor took the blood samples and left with a "Gamsahapnida" and an "Annyeonghi gyeseyo." Eunhyuk returned the favor for me and stood us up.

Nothing but the sight of the blood traveling through the needle filled my mind. I was getting pale ever second I thought of it. The world started to spin around me. I was getting a massive headache and I was dizzy to the point of nausea. I groaned as I fell back down. My vision faded to blackness as holes started to fill my vision. I could just make out Eunhyuk catching my fall. I felt so distant from the rest of the world.

"Just sleep it off, Tara. I'll take you home," Eunhyuk murmured sweetly. I felt his warm, soft lips press against mine. If I was working properly, I would have been a bit more surprised, but I could already feel myself fade.

The last thing I remember hearing was, "I love you, Tara."

I woke up fully-clothed in my bed. The light streaming through my window signaled that it was a little past noon. I was just laying there contemplating what had happened before I had fainted completely.

_That wasn't real_, I thought. _It couldn't have been real. I was probably dreaming. Eunhyuk and me, we're just..._friends, _nothing more. The only one that feels more about the other is me. Eunhyuk couldn't possibly be feeling the same way. It was probably just a hallucination caused by my overwhelming dizziness and nausea from the needles and the blood. But...was it really just a figment of my imagination or was it really reality?_

I sat there debating inside my head. I was going crazy here trying to decide the difference between reality and fantasy, to no avail of course.

As I was quietly quarreling with myself, there was a soft knock on the door. Eunhyuk appeared soon after. "Hey, Sleepy Head," he said smiling. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. "How are you feeling? You blacked out back there."

"I feel fine, back to normal. As for fainting, I expected nothing less," I retorted.

"It's good that you feel better cause you have to get up again," he said smiling broadly.

"No, Eunhyuk, I don't wanna," I whined.

"Tara Lashway, I promised that I would buy you breakfast and I'm keeping that promise. You get your lazy butt out of bed!"

I shook my head stubbornly and crossed my arms across my chest.

"You're so stubborn!" Eunhyuk complained.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine, have it your way," he shrugged. A smile crept across his face, the same one that he put on this morning. Sure enough, he ended up inching towards me again. I stared at him in the eyes, something I've never done before when he tried to plant one of his persuasion kisses on me. Even though he had a playful grin on, his eyes were filled with want and hunger. Before I had time to question myself for seeing things, I thought something else.

_Reality or fantasy...? Well, only one way to find out._

Eunhyuk's smile faded and shock crossed his face. I took a chance. He was about to back away when I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips into mine. He gasped slightly but kissed me back. I could tell that he really wanted it, that all the times that he took chances to kiss me he was teasing himself. I tasted victory on his lips. He must have been keeping that in for a long time. He had a hard time controlling himself, careful with not getting too aggressive. I giggled, but it turned into gasp when he stuck his tongue past my open lips. I felt weird having a new taste in my mouth. Eunhyuk tasted sweet and minty as if he had gum earlier.

My head was spinning again, more violently than the times before, only this time it was out of pure pleasure and happiness. No longer was I swimming in a pool of questions left unanswered, being pulled down to the bottom by confusion. I was free from all questions, for they had found their answers. They left me alone and I was floating above the clouds, feeling free and blissful. I know now that Eunhyuk really did love me, and I love him right back.

When he was done tasting every corner of my mouth, he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. He rubbed our noses together and pecked my lips one more time. "So you heard?"

I nodded. "And for the record," I kissed his cheek and moved my lips to his ear. "I love you too, Hyukie."

* * *

**That was my Eunhyuk one-shot. I know it's shorter than the others, but I only wrote this in one day like my KyuMin story. Look forward to another one because that one will be up either tomorrow or the next day. Although, I'm not sure if it'll be as long as the others or as short as this one.**

**If you wanna know, I haven't started writing the sequel to "Frozen" because I have been kind of busy. I wrote this today and I've been really busy ever since I published "Frozen."**

**And by busy, I mean that I've been watching the Olympics all day like a couch potato that has no life. Oh wait, I am! By the way, is it weird that I'm rooting for South Korea, China, Canada, and Japan more than the USA team and I'm from the US? If you're asking, South Korea because of Kpop, China because of Zhou Mi and Han Geng, Canada because of Henry Lau, and Japan because, well, I'm still an anime freak at heart.**

**!**

**Note to Twinie:**

**Hey hey hey! Hope you liked it! I wrote this all nonstop today for you, so be proud of me :D. I love you, love you, looooooooove yooooouuuuuu sissy! I won't start writing the next Hyukie story until tomorrow though, I'm watching Olympics with my parents for the rest of the night. Talk to you later! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
